Areas can be maintained to provide for security and/or safety of the area (e.g., airports, businesses). For example, a fence, a surveillance system, and/or motion detectors can be installed. While a fence can help with preventing physical entry into the area, activities within the area can still be monitored by an individual from a vantage point outside the fence.
A surveillance system that utilizes a camera can be used to monitor a perimeter of the area. However, a field of view of the camera can be small compared to a size of the area and/or perimeter and an individual trying to gain unauthorized access to the area can be concealed by a non-line of sight condition (e.g., foliage, debris), for example.
Alternatively, and/or in addition, a motion detector can be used to detect an individual trying to gain access to the area. However, the individual can be concealed by a non-line of site condition, which can prevent the motion detector from detecting the individual.